Colorless Blue
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: walaupun tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kami tapi aku bisa dengan bangga mengakui bahwa kami memang sepasang kekasih. Dan aku tidak apa-apa dengan ini….ya selama dia masih menginginkanku berada di sampingnya aku baik-baik saja. NEGA - JinxSan Fanfic. warning : MxM . RnR?


**Author** : Kira (saia!) XD

**Fandom** : NEGA

**Pairing** : JinSan

**Chapter** : 1 / ?

**Note** : Fic lamaaaaaaaaa~~ saia ingat pertama ngetiknya bulan November tahun 2011, tapi nggak kelar. Ini NEGAnya malah keburu disband DX grrrrr~~~ karena itu saia paksain ketik sampai TBC ajalah, daripada nggak dipublish2 *plak* pas bagian akhir itu gaje banget karena saia maksa ngetiknya, gomen~~

* * *

**Colorless Blue**

* * *

"Ohayou….. Jin!"

"umm~ ohayou…"

Senyuman pertamaku pagi ini harus memudar tanpa dia melihatnya. Hanya berpaling sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan yang hampir kualami setiap hari.

"apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" aku sedikit menengok pekerjaannya di atas meja.

"bukan apa-apa… aku perlu konsentrasi, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"he? Aa….iya baiklah, gomen ne."

Aku berjalan ke bangkuku meninggalkan dia dengan segudang kesibukannya.

Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sejak awal untuk tidak mengeluh. Dia yang seorang ketua kelas sekaligus ketua osis di sekolah ini, dan aku sudah mengenalnya dengan baik orang seperti apa dirinya, kearoganan dan kegilaannya terhadap kesibukan menjadi hal yang mau tak mau harus kuterima sebagai kekasihnya.

Ck, Kekasih?

walaupun tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kami tapi aku bisa dengan bangga mengakui bahwa kami memang sepasang kekasih. Dan aku tidak apa-apa dengan ini….ya selama dia masih menginginkanku berada di sampingnya aku baik-baik saja.

"ohayou…. Sanchan!"

"….."

"hiiiiiiii…. Tatapannya sekushiiiii…," seperti biasa, teman sekelasku yang bernama Yuu itu selalu ribut mengganggu ketenangan pagiku.

"berisik kau! dia mengutukmu dalam hati."

Dan temannya…. Ray.

"….."

"kenapa melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Kau menggodaku?"

"apa?" refleks suaraku meninggi membuat orang-orang disekitarku beralih memandang kami. Tapi tidak dengan dia…

"haha… sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan comel, lain kali deh...," dia berjalan ke bangkunya tepat di belakangku.

"apa maksudmu 'lain kali'?" partanyaanku tidak diabaikannya, tapi hanya senyuman samar yang kudapat sebagai jawaban.

Dia… aku sudah mengenalnya sejak pertama masuk ke sekolah ini, 2 tahun berturut-turut berada di kelas yang sama, tidak pernah absen mengataiku 'comel' (cowok melambai) dan membuli jadi keharusan baginya. Saat kupikir tahun ini bisa terbebas darinya, kenyataan memaksaku untuk menerima kalau dia memang seperti terlahir untuk menjadi kesialan dalam hidupku. setiap kelakuanya hanya untuk mempermainkan orang, hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri tanpa perduli itu menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

_Aku membencinya…_

**Kriiiiing….!**

**Kriiiiiiiiing….!**

Saat yang kutunggu-tunggu…. jam pulang.

Aku segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis memasukannya ke dalam tas dan menunggu semua orang meninggalkan kelas. Itulah yang harus kulakukan jika ingin pulang bersamanya… sampai kelas ini benar-benar kosong aku tidak akan beranjak dari bangkuku.

Dua hari yang lalu dia berjanji bahwa hari ini akan pulang bersamaku setelah hampir seminggu lebih kami tak bersama-sama karena kesibukannya mengurus organisasi sekolah, saat-saat sibuk sebelum masa jabatnya berakhir.

Ya.. dia sudah berjanji. Meski sejak jam istirahat dia menghilang dari bangkunya aku akan menunggu dia menepati janjinya. Aku berusaha mengerti kesibukannya, aku harus mengerti. Dan hari ini haruslah menjadi balasan atas pengertianku.

_Benarkan… Jin?_

**Sreg!**

"….." dalam kesadaran yang tak utuh aku mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dari atas meja, menggeseknya perlahan sampai aku bisa melihat wajahnya dalam pandangan yang jelas.

"kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Aku menuggunya selama hampir 3 jam dan pertanyaan itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"aku menuggumu."

"bodoh sekali…, aku hanya ingin mengambil tas ke sini setelah ini aku masih harus kembali ke ruang organisasi, jadi kau pulang saja duluan."

_Apa?_

"tapi… kau berjanji hari ini…"

"ah! Iya, lain kali kita pulang bersama, tapi tidak hari ini."

_Yang aku tunggu-tunggu…._

"tidak apa-apa?"

"he? Haha baiklah.. aku akan menunggunya."

"aku harus segera kembali ke ruang organisasi."

"iya."

Dia mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke luar kelas meniggalkanku. Ya.. dia meniggalkanku 'lagi'.

Dan sekali lagi…. aku tidak apa-apa.

"kulitmu benar-benar terlalu halus untuk ukuran laki-laki… luluran berapa hari sekali sih?"

"bukan urusanmu!"

"weeeeeehh rambutnya juga lembut lho Ray, pasti creambath mulu nih."

aku menepis tangan Yuu yang mencoba bermain-main dengan rambutku, dan memberinya tatapan sinis tanda kesabaranku mulai mencapai batasnya, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya diam.

"ck, melihara berapa Barbie di rumah?"

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaahhahhahahah….."

_anak itu…_

**BRAK!**

Aku menggebrak meja kedua orang sinting itu dengan seluruh kekuatan tanganku, "mulut kalian punya kapasitas lebih untuk mengatakan hal-hal tidak penting semacam itu, kenapa tidak kalian gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensei tadi hah?"

"weeee…Sanchan marah."

"marah?" bibir anak laki-laki bernama Ray itu mengembang tipis, "terdengar seperti mendesah bagiku haha"

"KAU?!"

Memang seharusnya aku mengabaikan mereka, terutama orang bernama Ray itu. Setiap beradu mulut selalu aku yang terpojok dan terpojok.

"kita kemana dulu gitu sebelum pulang, yo Ray?"

"hm~"

Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan sampai harus membuat dia membenciku. Kadang aku ingin bertanya apa untungnya terus-terusan menggangguku? Kadang aku merasa lebih baik dibenci dan dijauhi daripada dipermainkan. Semua yang dia lakukan padaku tidak lebih hanya untuk mempermainkan. Seperti 'waktu itu'….. dan aku sudah terlalu puas dengan semua keisengannya.

"ini akan lama, jadi pulanglah duluan."

_Lagi?_

"baiklah…," aku berusaha tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya aku harus bersabar sampai masa jabatannya berakhir sebentar lagi.

"kalau begitu aku pulang."

"iya."

"ah! Jin…," suaraku menghentikannya yang hendak kembali ke ruangan favoritnya itu, ruang osis. "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, nanti kecapekan."

Aku lihat dia tersenyum setelah sekian lama dia tak memperlihatkannya padaku, "aku tidak apa-apa," dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir lebih dari dua minggu dia menyentuhku, mengelus ujung kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya. Itu sedikit mengobati semuanya, semua kesepian dan rasa kehilangan dalam diriku.

"oh Jin kau di sini?"

Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba Jin segera melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, "ah, sensei… iya maaf, saya akan segera kembali ke ruangan."

Dan sesaat aku berpikir_ 'Orang itu… sungguh menggangguuuuuuu!'_

"kau…. San?" Tanya sensei yang kuketahui bernama Kisaki itu tiba-tiba.

"ha? a-hai," aku mengangguk cepat.

Dia seperti memperhatikanku dengan seksama, "hmm~ kau memang seperti perempuan ya?" ucapnya enteng.

"Ha?!"

_Apa-apaan orang itu?_

"kalau dilihat lihat kalian serasi, ngobrol berdua di lorong yang sepi begini… seperti sepasang kekasih saja haha..."

"sensei!"

"itu….," tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi gugup, sebelumnya tak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan kami serasi apalagi dibilang sebagai 'sepasang kekasih?', dan lagi Jin selalu berpesan agar aku tidak memperlihatkan kedekatan kami di depan orang lain. tapi orang ini….

"itu tidak mungkin!"

"…..," aku menoleh kearahnya, dia yang tampak tak nyaman dengan kata-kata sensei itu. Wajahnya sedikit merah walau samar.

"he? Hahah Jin…Jin kau ini lucu sekali," dia mengacak-acak rambut perak milik Jin, "aku hanya bercanda."

_tidak mungkin ya? Kau benar-benar malu bersamaku… ya Jin?_

Bahkan itu jadi sebuah gurauan untuk orang lain.

Aku berjalan sedikit tertunduk melewati ruang-ruang kelas yang kosong dan tampak sepi. Suasana sore hari berbeda sekali dengan tadi siang saat semua siswa berada di sini. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, kadang aku merasa lebih baik begini. Saat tak ada seorangpun di sekitarku, aku merasa lebih nyaman menjadi diriku sendiri, menangis atau berteriakpun tak akan ada yang mengomentari.

_Menangis dan berteriak ya…_

Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir hal yang selemah itu?

"melambai."

Mendadak langkahku berhenti, 'suara itu?'.

Aku segera mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Ray berdiri dengan tas menggantung disebelah pundaknya bersandar ke dinding tidak jauh di depanku. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku heran, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pulang semenjak tadi.

"di tengah jalan tadi aku baru sadar ponselku tidak ikut pulang bersamaku."

_Orang ini…_

"oh," aku berusaha mengabaikannya, terus berjalan sampai melewatinya.

"murung begitu….memang cocok untukmu, melambai…"

"….."

**Buakh!**

Aku pikir aku sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan itu darinya, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi semua kata-kata dan kejailannya. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini aku begitu kesal, kesal sekali, aku tak bisa megendalikan kakiku yang kembali berjalan kearahnya dan tak bisa menahan tanganku yang tanpa kusadari melayang meninju pipinya. Seperti bentuk pelampiasan.

"maaf saja, kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

Tangannya perlahan bergerak mencapai pipinya yang tampak memerah hasil karya tanganku. Dan dia tersenyum, membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. "melambai ya melambai," ucapnya menyeringai.

"sampai kapan kau puas mengataiku? SEBENARNYA APA SALAHKU HAH?!" suaraku meninggi, perasaanku benar-benar kacau.

"kau mau tahu?", ucapnya kemudian, tiba-tiba Ray menarik tanganku dengan kuat menuju sebuah kelas kosong.

"tunggu! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**Bruk!**

Aku sedikit meringis ketika merasakan punggungku berbenturan dengan sebuah bangku.

_Ini…._

"bre-"

_Benar… ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya._

Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dari genggaman kuat tangan Ray yang mengunciku, "kau… belum puas mempermainkanku?" suaraku seperti tertahan. Aku menyadari betapa menyedihkannya diriku, dipermainkan sampai seperti ini.

Ray tersenyum dengan pertanyaanku, "mempermainkan ya…," gumamnya pelan sesaat sebelum bibir kami beradu.

**Bukh!**

Aku menendang perutnya sekuat kemampuan kakiku sampai dia meringis memegangi perutnya, "kau orang paling rendah yang pernah ku tahu."

"ck! Begitu?"

"katakan apa salahku sampai kau mempermainkanku seperti ini?!"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku, "salahmu!"

"_kenapa?!"_

"_hanya ingin sedikit menjailimu"_

Jelas sekali jawaban yang berbeda dengan 'waktu itu',

Tadi….dia bilang salahku?

"apa maksud—"

"salahmu memiliki rambut itu, salahmu memiliki mata itu, salahmu memiliki hidung itu, salahmu memiliki bibir itu salahmu memiliki wajah itu! semua salahmu!" dia tertunduk setelah membuat telingaku hampir mendengung dengan semua kata-katanya yang tak kumengerti.

"sa-salahku? Jadi salah semua yang ada padaku hingga kau mempermainkanku? Aku tidak pernah meminta keadaan ini dan memintamu me—"

**GREP!**

Aku menggantung kata-kataku saat dengan kuat tangannya menggenggam satu pergelangan tanganku, ada sedikit perasaan takut ketika kedua mata kecoklatan itu menatapku dengan begitu intens dan perlahan semakin mendekat, "memintaku melakukan ini?" ucapnya saat aku merasakan sesuatu 'menyentuhku'.

"Me-menjauh brengsek!"

"….."

"ugh!"

**BRUK!**

Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya dengan satu tanganku yang masih terbebas dan saat tak berhasil menjatuhkannya aku mencoba melakukannya dengan kedua kakiku. Kami seperti bergelut beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tubuhku berakhir terjatuh membentur lantai.

Dan dalam sekejap aku merasakan tangan itu kembali mengunci pergelangan tanganku, "apa kau tidak ingin sekali saja bersikap manis padaku?"

"cuh!"

Aku meludahi wajahnya dan yang aku lihat…dia tersenyum.

"kau begitu membenciku ya?" tanyanya dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"TIDAK ADA ORANG DI DUNIA INI YANG PALING KUBENCI SELAIN KAU!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

"ck! Kau membuatku bersemangat."

"ap-?!"

Aku berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga saat dengan kasarnya dia memperlakukan bibirku dengan bibirnya, namun kedua tanganku bahkan tak bisa kugerakkan, Seperti yang selalu kusadari dan kutakuti selama ini, level kekuatanku di bawah laki-laki kebanyakan. Mungkin karena itu aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

_Jin…_

Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang menyentuhku selain Jin. Meski ini hanyalah perlakuan membully dari orang ini, tapi Jin pasti akan kecewa denganku jika dia mengetahuinya.

"hen-henti..kan!" tanpa sadar air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya. Aku takut jika membayangkan Jin membenciku karena ini. "tolong hentikan!", aku menutup rapat kedua mataku, aku tak pernah ingin memohon pada orang paling menyebalkan bagiku di dunia ini, aku tak ingin merendahkan diriku untuk orang sepertinya. Tapi aku tak punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan ini semua sendiri. dan ketakuatanku akan Jin menemukan ini membuatku benar-benar menjadi orang paling tak berdaya.

Aku sedikit membuka mataku ketika kurasakan kedua pergelangan tanganku terlepas dari genggaman kuat tangan orang itu. begitupun perlakuan tak senonoh(?)nya padaku. "kau baru saja memohon padaku?"

Aku segera mendudukkan tubuhku, dengan menggenggam kedua sisi kerah seragamku yang sudah terbuka hampir setangah dari kancing-kancingnya. Aku merasakan mataku masih sedikit basah dan aku tak berani menatap ke arahnya.

"coba katakan lagi…'tolong~Ray' dengan manis...," dia mengucapkannya dengan seringaian itu sambil mengangkat daguku.

Aku segera menepisnya kasar, dan melayangkan tamparanku ke wajahnya. "kau tidak waras!", ucapku sesaat sebelum membangunkan tubuhku dan segera melangkah cepat mengambil tasku yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai.

"kau sendiri tak waras terus-terusan berharap dia untuk memandangmu!"

Beberapa langkah lagi mencapai pintu keluar, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"aku selalu menemukanmu menatapnya dengan penuh harap, mengharapkan seseorang seperti dia… apa kau waras?"

_Mengharapkan seseorang seperti dia…_

Aku memang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh harap… aku selalu berharap dia juga akan balas memandang dan tersenyum padaku.

Padahal aku kekasihnya…

"jangan bodoh! Apa karena dia datang 'waktu itu' seakan dia menyelamatkanmu dariku? Lantas kau jadi mengharapkannya lebih?"

Iya…. dia datang waktu itu…

"_memalukan kan? Aku memang lemah… pantas aku diperlakukan seperti ini"_

"_tidak ada seorangpun yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu… jangan mengakui diri sendiri lemah sebelum kau benar-benar menunjukan kekuatanmu. Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai anak yang ramah dan bersemangat di kelas…"_

Dia memperhatikanku…

"_aku suka San yang seperti itu"_

Aku memang selalu mengaguminya sebagai ketua kelasku jauh sebelum itu, tapi sejak saat itu… aku mulai mengaguminya sebagai seorang laki-laki. aku mencintainya…

_Jin…_

Karena itu… suatu keajaiban aku bisa bersamanya sekarang. dia menerimaku untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, meski tak ada seorangpun yang tahu…

"Kau benar-benar terlihat tolol selalu dengan manisnya tersenyum menyapanya, semanis apapun kau berusaha membuatnya melihatmu, si maniak kesibukan itu tidak akan tertarik padamu."

_Dia kekasihku…_

"dan kau lihat? Apa dia datang lagi menyelamatkanmu seperti waktu itu? berhentilah terus-terusan menunggunya… itu memuakkan!"

"KAU YANG MEMUAKKAN!" aku menendang pintu kelas refleks. Dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Aku hampir saja meneriakkan Jin adalah kekasihku, dia menerimaku, kami memiliki perasaan yang sama dan meski begitu.. dia pernah memandangku, memperhatikanku… tak sepantasnya dia mengatakan seakan hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini sendirian! tapi aku menahan semua kata-kata itu di tenggorokan. Jin tak menginginkan itu, dan aku tak seharusnya mengatakan itu tanpa seizinnya. Jin selalu mengatakan kalau ia perlu waktu… dan aku harus menghormati keputusannya. Aku selalu menghormatinya….karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya…aku begitu meninggikannya.

"ini."

"arigatou," aku sedikit menundukan wajahku berterimakasih atas pakaian yang Jin bawakan untukku.

"yap!" Jin mengusap-usap rambutku dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

Jin bilang rapat yang ia lakukan mendadak batal karena suatu hal, yang pasti aku tak akan mengerti meski dia menceritakan padaku apa itu. dan kami tidak sengaja bertemu di ruang loker tadi. lalu karena mendadak tiba-tiba hujan lebat aku dan Jin harus pulang dengan basah kuyup. Jin mengajakku untuk mampir sebentar di apatonya karena jalan pulang ke rumahku kebetulan melewati apatonya, dia hanya khawatir kalau berlama-lama berhujan-hujanan bisa membuatku sakit. Meski kadang dia selalu bersikap dingin jika sudah bergelut dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dia punya sesuatu yang manis darinya. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya tanpa alasan.

"seragammu benar-benar basah kuyup, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu! Nanti kau masuk angin."

"ha? i-iya haha...," aku segera membuka kancing-kancing seragamku namun langsung kuhentikan saat melihat Jin menatapku heran. "eh?"

"haha kupikir kau mau menggantinya di kamar mandi."

"aaa iya! Di kamar mandi."

"sementara kau berganti pakaian, aku buatkan susu coklat hangat, ya?" Jin mengacak-acak rambut basahku dan aku tersenyum di sela-sela perlakuan tangannya di rambutku, lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur. Aku sedikit menunduk meremat permukaan sofa black velvet yang kududuki, mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum aku berada di tempat ini. aku menyentuh bibirku perlahan lalu menggesek-geseknya kasar, aku tak perduli jika ia harus sobek karena perlakuan tanganku. Aku benci ! aku sungguh benci orang itu ! dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku yang bahkan tak becus melindungi diriku sendiri. aku tidak pernah ingin mengkhianati Jin, sedikitpun tidak pernah terlintas pikiran seperti itu di benakku. dan sekarang aku merasa kotor…membiarkan tangan dan bibir selain Jin menyentuhku, aku benci diriku sendiri! Jika Jin tahu, akankah dia memaafkanku? Aku menyentuh ujung kepalaku dimana Jin mengacak-acak rambutku tadi. Masihkah dia ingin menyentuhku?

Aku berdiri dari sofa, dan dapat merasakan hawa dingin menyapa tubuhku karena seragam yang basah kuyup disapa udara yang tergerak karena gerakan tubuhku. Aku memeluk bahuku menggigil dan melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah lemah menuju kamar— tidak! aku mengubah arah langkahku 180º dari arah kamar mandi yang seharusnya aku datangi untuk mengganti bajuku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masih dengan lemah melewati pintu penghubung antara ruang tamu dan dapur, kulihat Jin tengah asik mengaduk-aduk susu coklat yang mengepulkan asap ke udara di satu cangkir dari dua cangkir yang ada di hadapannya. mungkin karena begitu lemahnya langkahku sampai Jin tak menyadari aku sudah berada satu ruangan dengannya, berjalan mendekatinya.

"San?" Jin menyadari kedatanganku dan matanya menatapku dengan pandangan heran, "kau belum mengganti bajumu?"

"aku…," aku sedikit meremat celana seragamku yang basah, "aku ingin Jin menyentuhku!" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Benar… aku ingin dia menghangatkan tubuhku yang kedinginan saat ini. aku ingin dia menghilangkan rasa takut yang terpahat di sudut hatiku. Aku ingin dia meyakinkanku bahwa aku masih layak untuk disentuhnya, setelah aku mengkhianatinya meski itu bukan keinginanku. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kami bisa bersama seperti ini, bahkan mungkin perlu waktu cukup lama lagi aku bersabar untuk kedepannya agar kami bisa seperti ini lagi… "sentuh aku…," aku menundukkan wajahku dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar karena udara dingin kembali menyapa tubuhku.

Jin melangkah mendekatiku lalu mengangkat wajahku yang tertunduk dengan satu tangannya. Perlahan wajah Jin mendekat dan segera kupejamkan mataku rapat. aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipiku, bukan bibirku. Segera kubuka mataku dan melihat Jin mengecup pipi kananku, dia tersenyum setelahnya, mengacak-acak rambutku. "punyamu…..," aku menerima sebuah cangkir berisi susu coklat yang diberikan Jin dan dia menarik tubuhku untuk mengikutinya kembali ke ruangan.

Aku tersenyum hambar. Mungkin Jin sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas dalam organisasi, benar… tidak seharusnya aku merasa sedih karena hal seperti ini. hal begini sudah biasa kualami dan ini adalah bagian dari resiko menjalani hubungan dengan orang yang punya posisi tinggi dan super sibuk seperti Jin. Dia memang sangat ulet dan bertanggung jawab, itulah yang membuatku benar-benar mengaguminya selama ini. Sejak awal aku tidak ingin mengganggu semua kegiatannya sebagai ketua osis, aku ingin menjadi pendukung setianya.

Jin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, dan dia juga mengambil cangkir di tanganku untuk juga ia letakkan di atas meja. "duduklah!" Jin menekan kedua bahuku membuatku merendahkan tubuhku dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi kududuki. Aku lihat jin berjongkok di depanku dan dia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragamku.

"seragammu basah kuyup, kau tidak akan bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang asik membuka kancing-kancing seragamku, "aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ucapku sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari seragamku.

"kalau begitu cepatlah! Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus dalam baju basah seperti itu," ujarnya kemudian duduk di sampingku, meraih cangkir susu coklatnya dan menyeruputnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan Jin membuka kancing-kancing itu kemudian melepas seragamku.

Aku meraih t-shirt yang diberikan Jin tadi di sampingku, "Jin…," panggilku pelan.

"hm?" Jin menoleh sambil menyeruput susu coklatnya.

"seandainya kau tetap bersikap seperti ini di sekolah…," ujarku iseng dan aku lihat Jin terdiam dengan kata-kataku. "bercanda! Aku tahu itu demi menjaga rahasia hubungan kita dari orang-orang kan?" aku tersenyum Lalu segera memakai T-shirt yang dipinjamkan Jin padaku. "kau tahu Jin, kadang aku ingin berteriak pada semua orang kalau kau itu adalah kekasih—"

"jangan lakukan itu!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, aku melihat Jin sudah menatapku tajam. "ah, aku—"

"aku bilang jangan!" ucapnya lagi dengan lebih tegas, menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kuat.

Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum di bibirku. "aku tahu, aku hanya berandai-andai Jin. Aku tidak akan melakukannya tanpa seizinmu," ucapku sembari menyentuh tangannya yang memegangi pergelangan tanganku kuat.

Jin melepaskan tangannya lalu sedikit menunduk memegangi keningnya, "maaf…."

"daijoubu….," aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menyentuh rambut peraknya, hanya beberapa mili jari-jariku hampir mencapai helaian rambut itu namun aku menariknya kembali. aku masih sakit. Aku ingin Jin tahu bahwa sekarang dadaku terasa sakit. Aku tahu dengan baik alasan Jin melakukan itu, karena malu. Sedangkan aku tidak punya rasa malu sama sekali, dengan bodohnya aku bangga seorang sendiri. tapi aku tak apa. selama kenyataannya aku adalah kekasihnya, dan jika dengan merahasiakannya itu bisa membuatku tetap bersamanya. Aku tak apa…..untuk kesekian kalinya.

"San…"

"ya—"

Aku menoleh ke samping ke arah dimana dia duduk, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Jin segera melepaskan kecupannya mengusap ujung kepalaku lembut. Meraih satu telapak tanganku dan meletakannya di sebelah pipinya. "tanganmu dingin San," ucapnya tersenyum.

"…"

aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku, tapi tiba-tiba saja air mataku membudal keluar dengan sendirinya. Tenggorokanku seakan serak. Jin menatapku dengan pandangan bingung saat tetes demi tetes air itu keluar dari mataku. Aku segera mengusapnya dengan punggung tanganku sembari menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah Jin lebih kebingungan lagi. Tak seharusnya aku menangis di hadapannya seperti ini.

"San, ada apa?"

"tidak. tidak apa-apa…..maaf, aku hanya—"

Jin memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku saat kedua tangan itu kupakai untuk menghentikan air mata yang terus saja keluar. "katakan ada apa?" tanyanya memiringkan wajahnya mencoba menengok wajahku yang sedikit tertunduk.

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, menatap wajahnya, kedua bola mata kecoklatannya. Rasa sakit dan bahagiaku seakan terikat di sana. aku menangis karena aku begitu bahagia dengan kelembutannya, tapi juga sakit karena pertanyaan itu terus berteriak di dalam sana.

"boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyaku pelan hampir berbisik.

Jin segera menarik kepalaku ke dadanya, "jangan bertanya, lakukan saja!"

Aku tersenyum samar.

_Tapi aku takut Jin. Aku takut kau tidak menginginkannya. Karena pertanyaanku belum terjawab sepenuhnya._

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya, terasa nyaman, begitu nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan harum tubuhnya dan aku begitu merindukan ini. aku bertahan selama ini untuk kehangatan ini. aku memeluk tubuh Jin tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jarang sekali kudapatkan. Mengecup dadanya lembut sedikit menyingkap kerah kemejanya sampai bekas merah yang selintas kutangkap tadi terlihat dengan jelas di antara leher dan bahunya.

Dan pertanyaan itu kembali berteriak bersama rasa sakit yang langsung menjalar seiring aliran darah di tubuhku.

_Apakah kau mencintaiku….Jin?_

**~TBC~**

* * *

Oh ya, saia suka judul ini . saia ambil dari sub judul Kimi to Boku hhe~~~ awalnya bukan ini lhooo judulnya XDDD tapi karena ada 'blue' nya saia pikir cocok buat SAN ditambah lagi saia suka BIRU *alasan gak masuk akal* sampe saia jadiin alamat email dan nama Bluetooth *gak penting banget*

Thanks for reading. sebenarnya fic ini pra-discontinued(?) *sudah lamaaaa sejak pertama saia publish di blog dan belum ada lanjutan*, saia ingin lihat apakah banyak yang tertarik dengan fanfic ini? jika iya saia akan berusaha melanjutkannya karena itu mind to Review? XDa *plaaakkk*


End file.
